You could have a place in science
by 8annie81
Summary: Kowalski invents a potion that destroys emotion and leaves you hollow in an attempt to cure his Doris 'problem'. Can Marlene and Private bring him back?
1. Chapter 1

As would happen on a regular day Kowalski was tinkering in his lab. No one even looked up when he yelled ureka. No one even flinched when the yell was followed by an explosion. The explosion was followed by an exasperated sigh. Kowalski walked from his lab singed black and smoking. He stood in front of his friends.

"Oh hey Kowalski." Skipper said dealing some cards.

Kowalski sighed. "I give up." He said raising his flippers.

Private paused his show. Rico stopped brushing his dolls hair. The room got quiet.

"Give what up?" Skipper said shuffling his cards.

"Inventing. Science. Life."

Skipper gave him a look. "Did that last explosion knock a screw loose in your brain?"

"No Skipper it knocked something straight."

"But Science is your life! It's your stiche!" Private cried. Rico nodded violently, agreeing with Private.

"Not anymore. Now it's nothing." He said waddling over to his bunk. "I'm nothing." He said burying his head in his pillow.

The rest of the team shared a worried look. They shrugged and left him to sulk for a couple hours, but unable to stop thinking about him they all ended up in the HQ looking and feeling worried.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Private asked.

"Sure he will! This is Kowalski we're talking about! He lives for science! He'll snap out of this...some how..." Skipper said with fadeing confidence.

Rico and Private hung their heads.

Skipper sighed."The way I see it we just need to help him out of the slums. Any ideas?"

Rico jummped up and down grunting. "Ooh ooh!"

"Sounds like a plan."

"I don't think thats-." Private started.

"Of course it is! I'm sure that'll work! Go get'm Rico!"

"Oh dear..."

Rico waddled over to Kowalski and grabbed him. Trew him into his lab and locked the door. He brushed off his flippers and smirked at his teamates.

Inside his lab Kowalski just sat expressionless. He could go over the figures in his head to tell him when he'd get hungry or need to use the rest room, but that would involve science. Something he'd failed at. He crawled into a corner and looked depressed.

After the others had gone to sleep Private snuck into the lab. "Kowalski?"

"Go away."

"What happend? Why did you give up?"

"I've taken all the failure I can. I'm done."

"What were you making?"

"An anti love formula. To cure my Doris problem."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah, but it expolded." Kowalski said.

"How is that a failure? Most of the things you build blow up."

"Don't remind me." He said curling away.

"Why would you make somthing like that?"

"So no one could hurt me anymore."

"But Kowalski-."

"Private!" Skipper yelled from the main room.

"Oops gotta go!" Private yelled dashing out of the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Skipper, Rico, and Private were training on their ice floe before the tourists arrived.

"Hey guys!" The freindly otter said jumping onto the ice floe.

"Oh hey Marlene." Private said dejectedly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Kowalski-."

"Classified." Skipper said slaping the back of his head.

"Ouch."

"Oh come on Skipper maybe I can help!"

Skipper and Rico shared a look and burst out laughing.

"Sure you could Marlene!" Skipper said laughing. "If our problem was that simple!"

"Fine! I won't help you!" She said leaving in a huff.

"Oh dear." Private looking between his laughing friends and his angry friend. After looking at Skipper and Rico one more time he went after Marlene. "Wait Marlene!"

"What?"

"It's Kowaslski!"

"Does he want to laugh at me too?"

"No he's really sad! He made this thing that blew up and-."

"Wow you're more paranoid then Skipper! Kowalski blows things up all the time. He's fine."

"Not this time! This time he's really upset!"

"Like Doris gets transfered upset?"

"Worse."

Marlenes eyes widend. She looked at Private to try and find some hint he was joking. He just staired sadly back.

After passing Rico and Skipper who were still flat on their backs laughing they entered the lab.

"Wow! What happened!" Marlene said after seeing Kowaslki slumping in fetal positon.

"He was making some king of anti-love potion and it blew up and he quit science and now he's really upset!" Private cried.

"Wait, wait, wait! An anti-love potion?"

"Yes."

"Well there's your problem!"

"What?"

"Kowalskis tinkering with love always fails."

"I'm in the room you know." Kowalski said from his gloomy corner.

"Yeah that's nice. Anyway all you have to do is revearse his potion do-dad thingy." She finished proudly.

"Except that my data was probably destroyed in the explosion and you wouldn't have comprehended it anyway."

"Got it." Marlene said plucking a paper with hearts and eqations on it off the floor. "Wait this looks like a smoothie recipe."

"Actually that is the potion. It's Privates love smoothies chemical formula revearsed."

"Huh?" Private and Marlene said together.

"The reactions the love smoothie protiens give your body. Revearsed."

"Okay so all we need to do is give you a love smoothie!" Marlene yelled exitedly.

"Oh no!" Private cried.

"What?"

"The fruit agreement we had with the lemurs!"

"Fruit agreement?"

"Yes. As long as Kowalski keeps their blender and boom box working and solves any scientificy problems they have we can have fruit."

"Okay..."

"But Kowalski hasen't been over there in days! The agreement is uh...uh whats the word?"

"Nullified.'' Kowalski said emotionlessly.

"Right."

"Aww I'm sure nothings happend! They'll let us have fruit. Come on." Marlene said making her way to the lemur habitat.


End file.
